


Let Bygones Be Bygones

by Riellebay



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Monster of the Week, No Smut, Other, Sam and Rory lowkey flirting but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebay/pseuds/Riellebay
Summary: Violent murders on quaint farmland, the perfect makings of a Winchester case, as per usual, Dean and Sam are working it. But running into a reporter who swears she's seen Sam before was not part of the plan.





	Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this based on a dream before the revival came out, so let's just say this happens in between the end of the TV series and before the revival. I'll try to update weekly, Enjoy.

The Winchester brothers had just gotten there, Hartford Connecticut. 

"Man, what are we even doing here?" Dean asked impatiently while the brothers sat in the Impala at a red light. "We're not even sure there's much here." 

"I already told you Dean, we're working a case." Sam answered

"You sure that's it? Cause the moment I mentioned a thing in Connecticut, you practically jumped in the Impala, and drove here yourself!" 

"Dean. It was either this, or more of you coming back to the motel with a girl, drunk enough to not remember I was still there, and then you would proceed to get laid while I hid in the bathroom. All. Night." Sam shuddered and emphasized the ‘All night' part. "As an added bonus, I don’t know if you noticed, but we haven't had a case in months!" 

"Alright, alright, I get the picture Sammy." Dean raised his hands as if to surrender. Sam dropped the subject.

"Turn left on the 86, and right on the 88." 

-x-

The brothers pulled up to a motel, they promptly got to the usual routine of grabbing the bags they needed and checking in.

"We should get to the most recent crime scene then." Sam started, handing Dean the paper, and grabbing his "fed" suit to change "What are we dealing with again?" 

"Government political conspiracy?" Dean read off the title of an article 

"No, the deaths, remember?" 

"Oh yeah," Dean flipped to the right page, "Multiple mysterious deaths, something about a cotton mill, blah blah blah. Yeah." Dean skimmed over the article in the newspaper.

-x-

Dean walked up to the taped off area of the crime scene followed closely by Sam. Some police officers stood by, 

"Agent Seger, this is my partner agent Starr, we're here with the FBI to investigate the recent murders." The Winchester's flashed their fake badges.

"Right of course, we're still doing some investigation here because the death happened just yesterday. Look, I don't have time right now to fill you in on all the details but you can go talk to that reporter over there, she's insisted on writing some pieces for us. Between you and me, I think those journalist folk are just looking for media attention, the only reason the boss allowed her in here is probably cause of let's just say non-professional reasons, you know what I'm saying?." Dean smirked and nodded. The officer pointed to a pretty woman with bright blue eyes and brown hair, curled and put into an up-do of sorts, she had a notepad and a pencil, she was scribbling something down furiously, "I'm officer Winters, I'll be here if you have any questions." Sam nodded in acknowledgment, the brothers made their way to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, we're from the FBI, and we would like to ask you a few questions..." Dean started, but the woman cut him off,

"I'm sorry, but could you come back later, I’m really into this piece right now and..." she looked up, it was as if she had seen a ghost because her face went as white as a sheet. "D-d-d-Dean?" The woman stuttered. 

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Dean was confused, the woman seemed to ignore Dean's comment and walked past him to Sam.

"Dean... I can't believe it's you, I mean, after all this time... an FBI agent! Wow!" The woman seemed on the verge of tears, "Did I tell you, you could do anything or what?" The girl seemed to be babbling, but neither Sam nor Dean seemed to have a clue what was happening. 

"I don't know what you’re talking about..." Sam said awkwardly, "If anything, that's Dean... my partner." Sam gestured to Dean who stood very confused about the situation.

"You're not Dean Forester? My ex-boyfriend?" The reporter seemed disappointed but relieved at the same time. 

"I’m afraid not" Sam scoffed

"I must seem like an idiot to you!" The woman turned to Dean this time, composing herself. "God, I’m sorry agents, but you see agent..." 

"Starr, agent Starr" Sam completed her sentence,

"Yes, agent Starr here, looks remarkably similar to an ex-boyfriend I had..." the look on Dean's face made it obvious he really didn't have the patience for this. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling again..." the reporter cleared her throat, "Journalist and Reporter Gilmore. Rory Gilmore. Or Lorelai Gilmore if you want to be formal." Rory's face had returned to its normal color. 

"So Miss Gilmore, what can you tell me about the murders?" Rory answered all of Dean's questions but seemed slightly unfocused the whole time. 

-x-

"Dude. That reporter was hot." Dean stated when they were a safe distance away. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, 

"Not another one Dean! Hey I have a game, where we try to keep reporter Gilmore strictly professional! That'll be fun." Sam mocked,

"Alright alright." The two walked to the Impala but stopped before they got in, "But you don't disagree." 

"Shut up."

"Sorry." Dean surrendered raising his hands.

-x-

At the end of the day, Sam and Dean had this collected information:  
• 3 people dead  
• No blood, gun shots, or knife marks  
• All appear to have died peacefully  
• All found at the abandoned cotton mill  
• No apparent connections  
• Rory's phone number (Dean claimed it was because if they needed more information they would call her, this was partially true, but in all honestly, Dean thought she was hot and Sam couldn't and didn't disagree)


End file.
